


Mistakes

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Every King makes mistakes no matter in which category – family, friends, kingdom. But can all mistakes be forgiven?





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Antonella Lenti
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 16 minutes

Antonella and Liam are married for four years now and she never regretted choosing him. But during the past years, Antonella noticed that he is changing and not into a positive way. That’s why she loves to remember the time where he always cared for her feelings, never shut her down and whenever she needed him, he was there. But now, Liam seems to be a different person, turning into his father and Antonella can’t help Liam seeing this fact, he would say she lies.

After Liam left for one appointment, she wasn’t invited she sits in the maze of the palace thinking back to the moments they shared – happy moments. How they shared their first real love in this maze right where she is sitting now; or the symbol of love they left on the bridge in Paris. But the best memories she has are the proposal and wedding.  
At the thought of her wedding, she starts to smile. She still remembers how nervous she was to finally marry Liam. She was scared of the people reacting to her being the new queen. But everyone accepted her, and they were all so happy for them. She remembers how Liam had to stand with the back to her and Drake told him how beautiful she looks. And the moment Liam saw her she loved to see how his eyes started to shine and his smile spread across his face. But all of this is gone. And she can’t see the love for her. Sometimes she thinks he stopped loving her completely. But she never dares to ask him, perhaps she is scared to hear the answers and to annoy Liam with her worries. This part is new for her. She usually came to him for everything she worries about, but since he has the attitude he has right now, she kept it all to herself.

Before she loses herself in those thoughts, she leaves the maze to focus on the changes she wants to do for the country. The first change she already did. Cordonian university used to have strict conditions to enter the university. And she changed them because she used to have troubles to study where she wanted because, in her official records, she didn’t have the average she needed to study at a university. And her next project is to put the tuition fees down, she doesn’t know if she can put them aside completely, but at least she wants it to put it down from $12000 to at least $1000. The best for her would be if she could put them aside completely and make a project for universities to get their money somewhere else.

Antonella sits down at her desk and focuses to work on this project, she wants to succeed. Before she really can show the world this project, she needs the other way for universities to earn money, but she doesn’t know how so she looks in the book and on pages on the internet.

After searching for one hour she finally found a way for them to still get money. They could get money from a private sponsor who is willing to pay for the universities. She writes down some potential people and prints it out.

Before she can work further on this project the door opens to her study and her husband stands in the door.

“What are you working at? We have an appointment with the ambassador of Greece in twenty minutes.” Liam explains.

“Oh, I totally forgot about that, this project is so important that I forgot it. I am sorry.“ Antonella apologizes.

“Well, this meeting is important too. What is that project?"

“Remember what I said in the maze before the coronation?” Antonella beams and stands up to stand in front of her husband.  
“No, what was it?“ Liam goes over to the chair that stands in the room.

“I said I want to make education for everyone. And that’s what I try. I put down the tuition fees for students while universities get money from private sponsors.”

Liam looks at her and sighs. “This is a stupid idea, no one would agree with that. And especially not the private sponsors."

Antonella looks shocked at her husband. "I can at least try. I work at this project for weeks and I am not putting this aside."

“Well, you have more important duties to do than this stupid project.” Liam stands up. “We have an appointment now."

Antonella glares at him. "You can go to this appointment alone. You might tell him that your wife is sick of you. Or think about something else. Because I can’t do this anymore. You are not the Liam I married!” She walks over and takes her coat.

“Antonella, you can’t go now. The Greece ambassador is waiting.” He murmurs.

“Sorry, this is your project, not mine.“

“Could you be a real queen for just one time?!” Liam shouts and looks at her.

“Surprise Liam, I have feelings and you just hurt them. But do you know what? Look for another queen if I am not one.“ She takes off her ring and throws it in his face and then leaves the room.

“Your Majesty.” Mara stands there.

“I want to be alone, Mara. No security. I will be fine.” Antonella demands.

“Of course, ma’am.“ Mara stands back while Antonella runs out of the palace and leaves it behind.

 

After the appointment with the ambassador of Greece Liam hoped Antonella would be back but no luck. He sits down on the king-sized bed they share every night and looks at the wedding ring and engagement ring of her. He puts them on the night table and buries his face into his hands and sighs.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door and Liam runs over to open the door to just get disappointed.

“Wow. Not happy to see me? Expected someone else?” Drake jokes.

Liam goes back in and sits down on the bed. “Drake? Please answer honest to my question, okay?"

Drake stands in front of him with narrowed eyes. "Of course."

“Did I really change since I married Antonella?" Drake takes in a deep breath. "Be honest Drake.” Liam looks over to Drake.

“Yes. May I speak totally free?“ Liam nods. "You became an asshole. You don’t notice Antonella anymore. Whenever she tries to put her projects in focus you put them down like they are nothing. Every time she needs a break you say that queens don’t take breaks. Antonella doesn’t even come to you anymore when she has problems. She is scared of you Liam. And so am I. You turn into your father. Scrupulous and corrupt. I have high respect for Antonella that she was by your side for that long. It’s been two years since you act like that. And you really don’t see the hurt in her eyes.” Drake looks up at Liam shocked face. “And the worst part is, we don’t even know if you still love her, or if she is just another burden in your life.“

Liam's mouth opens but shuts again. He has no words; he looks to the side at the rings on the night table. "Why did no one say anything?"

“One-time Antonella tried, and you said that she should stop talking.”

Liam narrowed his eyes. “I... I did?” Drake nods. “Oh gosh!” Liam stands up and walks over to her desk where her latest project lays. “How many of her projects did I put aside?"

“Well she had a lot of ideas to change Cordonia positively, and you only approved one.” Liam sits down and looks through the papers on her desk. “She puts so much work into this and you always said no without even listening,” Drake explains standing behind Liam. "Despite this idea is amazing. And look at this, she also made a whole list of potential donors. And she made a whole calculation where we could save money."

Liam sighs and puts them down on the desk and leans back. "Drake? Tell everyone I want to hold a speech."  
Drake looks at him. "What do you plan?"

“You will see. Just do that for me okay?” Drake nods and leaves Liam behind looking at the desk of his wife.

 

After six hours everything is prepared for the speech, and to Liam misfortune, Antonella still didn’t come home. He starts to worry about her, she is out there without any real security and even though the assassins are gone, they might come new ones.

Liam goes down and stands in front of the desk and addresses the reporters.

“Thank you so much. I know this speech announcement came in on short-term. But this is urgent, so I want to put this out. First, I want to apologize the way I ruled Cordonia the past years. I am truly thankful you still support me, but I hope in the future I will be a better king along the side of my beautiful wife. My wife worked at an amazing project for all the future children in our country. My wife wants to put down the tuition fees for the education and I totally approve that even though I didn’t listen to her first. I know I haven’t been myself lately and this is why I and my wife take a little break and make holidays. I hope you will understand and support us when we come back.“

Everyone applauds and before Liam goes back inside Ana De Luca stops him.

“Your Majesty, may I have a word with you?” Liam nods and smiles. “Was the duty of being a King too much for you?"

“Well let’s say I lost the focus of important parts in my life and become king at such a young age isn’t easy. But I always tried to be a great king and along the way I lost myself and the King I used to be."

Ana De Luca nods. "Well said, your Majesty. I hope the break will bring you back."

Liam nods and says goodbye to her and goes back into the palace.

"Prepare everything that the tuition fees go away or at least down the way Antonella wants it. I, for now, look for my wife. And pray to god I don’t lose her because of my behaviour." Drake nods and takes the folder with the project from Liam and leaves him, while Liam takes a car with bulletproof windows. "Bastien, I go look for my wife. Please drive behind me and keep a distance."

Bastien nods. "Yes, your majesty.”

 

After a short drive, Liam arrives at her manor in her duchy where he hopes to find her. He rings the bell and waits. Bastien stands behind at the car. Her maid opens the door.

“May I talk to Antonella?"

“The Queen doesn’t want to talk to anyone, I am sorry, Your Majesty.” The maid says.

“Ma’am I really need to talk to my wife.“

Before the maid can say anything else, Antonella interrupts her. "It’s alright, Ellie.” Ellie does a little curtsy and leaves them. “What do you want? Isn’t it inappropriate enough to leave the King behind? My apologies, but don’t worry you will get the divorce papers next week.” Antonella explains cold.

Liam enters the room and closes the door and looks at her. “Please no...” Liam begs. “Please let us talk, can we?” Liam pleads.

“There is nothing we have to talk about. “ Antonella glares at him.

“Ella... I am sorry for the behaviour I showed towards everyone. I know I am not the person I was, but I want to change. Please don’t leave me. Let us take a vacation and help me be the king I used to be."

“How often did you say you would change, and nothing happened, because I am just talking too much? How often did you embarrass me in front of the court because I didn’t act like a queen? How often shall I experience the pain you make me feel? How often did I wait for the day you come home and says this was a hard day and come cuddle with me? How long did I wait for you to say you love me? Every day, Liam. And I am tired."

Liam can see the hurt in her eyes and he even feels guiltier. "I am so sorry...” He looks down and closes his eyes and the tears that start to form in his eyes. "I treated you like I never said I would treat anyone. I let you think I don’t love you. But I do... I love you so much! And I hate myself for the person I am now. That I let the pressure of the crown get the hold of me and let me lose myself and you.“ Liam starts to cry and hides his face behind his hands. "I hate myself for that, Ella.” He can feel Antonella’s hand on his waist and the other one on his hands. Liam puts aside the hands and starts to calm down, but the tears and the sobs won’t stop. "I don’t want to be the bad man anymore. I want to be the man I used to be. The man who shows everyone how much they mean to me. Please, Ella, don’t leave me! I need you!"

He looks at her with puffy eyes before he knees down. Antonella sits down next to him and pulls him into her arms. "We will make it work Liam! I won’t leave you, I just needed to let you see what might happen if you won’t change. I love you!”

She strokes through his hair, while he cries into the crook of her neck. "I am a cry baby.” He murmurs.

Antonella chuckles. “But this is my Liam. My Liam always cried when we had a dispute and wasn’t cold-hearted. This is the first time I see my Liam I fell in love with."

Liam looks up into her eyes while Antonella dries his cheeks. "I am sorry that I didn’t listen. Your ideas are so great, and I didn’t even look at them. I want to change that. I want to consider all the ideas you had. Not just free education but all the ideas you had before... Really, I try to be a better man, but I need you.”

She strokes his cheek. “I will help you. But before we go back, I heard you want to do holidays with me?"

Liam nods. "Maldives. Where we had our honeymoon.” Liam takes her hands and strokes her knuckles. “Will you take the rings back?” Liam whispers, closing his eyes.

“I am sorry I threw them at you, but I was sick of your behaviour. And I think at that moment you realized what is happening."

“Yeah. When I got hit by the rings and I saw them falling to the floor and I saw you running out I notice I had to change."

“Did I hurt you?” She takes her chin and looks over his face. Above the right eyebrow is a little red spot. "I hit you here.“ She strokes over it. "I am sorry,” Antonella admits.

Liam shakes his head. “You don’t need to apologize. I am the only one. And I don’t know how to make this good again."

"Maybe putting my rings back on my finger?” Antonella suggests.

Liam nods and grabs into his pocket and takes them out. Antonella holds her hand to him, and he puts them on her finger. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you enough how much I love you!“

Antonella cups his face and kisses his forehead. "I love you, Liam. Just let us work on being the inseparable couple we used to be.” Liam nods and kisses her shy.

Together with Antonella and Drake and all the friends they have, they work on a plan to put some pressure off of Liam’s shoulder. And Liam tries so hard to show Antonella again how much she really means to him. And he is sure that with Antonella’s help Cordonia will be a better place and Liam will be a great King – again.


End file.
